Wiederbelebung lange gestandener /8
Dies ist ein /8KnowHow Beitrag, der aus verschiedenen /8-Forumsthreads der letzten 2 Jahre zusammengefasst wurde. So mancher Scheunen- oder Garagenfund lag Jahre- oder Jahrzehntelang völlig unbewegt im Dornröschenschlaf. Und er wacht nicht einfach durch die im Märchen gepflegte Methode frisch und jugendlich wieder auf. Es muss dazu schon einiges mehr getan werden, zumal die Vorgeschichte des betroffenen /8ers oft unbekannt ist und sich allerlei Standschäden eingenistet haben, die es zu checken und beheben gilt. Betrachtungs-, Problem- und Handlungsschwerpunkte sind dazu im Folgenden zusammengestellt. Anmerkung: Diese Schwerpunkte behandeln die bekanntesten und erfahrungsgemäß häufigsten kritischen Felder. Sie bilden jedoch keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. * 1) Karosserie * 2) Fahrwerk * 3) Gummiteile * 4) Flüssigkeiten * 5) Filter und Dichtungen * 6) Motor * 7) Kühlsystem * 8) Elektrik * 9) Muff-Geruch im Innenraum Bevor man sich an diese Themen ran macht, sollte man – insbesondere wenn man „neu auf /8“ ist - auf jeden Fall die Artikel zur Kaufberatung hier im /8KnowHow aufrufen und studieren. Die weisen schon mal auf die klassischen Problemzonen der /8-er hin, die durch Standschäden tlw. noch gravierender werden. Hierzu folgende Links: Kaufberatung von Ralf Kühl Kaufberatung des vdh Im nachfolgendem Text sind dort, wo es relevante Verweise auf /8KnowHow Beiträge gibt, die Stichworte als Link eingesetzt. Darüber hinaus gibt es im /8KnowHow weitere Beiträge, die einem helfen können, Problemzonen zu erkennen und zu behandeln. Hierzu die Suchfunktion im /8KnowHow bemühen. Und wenn man noch so entzückt ist über das wiederentdeckte Dornröschen, sollte man vor dem Kauf unbedingt jemand zur Begutachtung mitnehmen, der sich gut mit /8ern auskennt und die Sache etwas nüchterner betrachten kann. Fachleute zu dem Auto findest Du z.B. hier im Forum – besonders, wenn Du dich höflich vorstellst, Dein Problem schilderst und um Hilfe bittest. Für irgendwas zwischen ’nem Kasten Bier und ’nem Hunni geht immer was... 1) Karosserie Es gibt bei den Autos sehr große Unterschiede hinsichtlich deren Zustandes – wobei es oft gar nicht so sehr auf das Alter ankommt, sondern eher wie der Wagen früher behandelt, gepflegt oder vernachlässigt, verbastelt, verpfuscht oder gar misshandelt wurde. Je nachdem wie er abgestellt war (feucht, kalt, trocken), kann die Standzeit schon bestehende Probleme verschlimmert bzw. neue gebildet haben. Die /8er haben eine sehr komplex aufgebaute Karosserie mit einigen Schwachstellen: * Blechfalze sind teilweise dreifach übereinander, * der Wasserkasten ist oft in schlechtem Zustand, ohne dass man von außen was sieht, * wichtige Wasserabläufe sind oft zugesetzt, * die Bodenbleche sind oft ruiniert, * und so kommt Wasser an Stellen, wo es nicht hin soll... * Große Vorsicht ist geboten, wenn der Wagen von unten mit Unterbodenschutz zugeschmiert ist. * Von oben ist auf den Bodenblechen werksseitig eine dicke Anti-Dröhn-Spachtelmasse aufgebracht. Somit kann man die Bodenbleche praktisch nicht sehen, was eine Einschätzung ihres Zustandes schwierig macht. * Einige dieser Probleme können erhebliche Kosten nach sich ziehen, die man nicht ohne Weiteres vor Inangriffnahme der Behebung abschätzen kann. Weitere Problemzonen können sein: * Radhäuser (besonders die hinteren) * Schweller * Unterseiten der Türen (verstopfte Türentwässerungslöcher) * Rost im Tank (insbesondere wenn er nicht voll war) * Scheibendichtungen * Kofferraum * Schiebedach undicht Man sollte sich also über den Zustand der Karosserie und deren evtl. Reparaturbedarf sehr genau informieren, bevor man Geld in das Auto investiert. Insbesondere die Schäden, welche die strukturelle Integrität der Karosserie betreffen, müssen unbedingt angegangen werden. Ansonst besteht die Gefahr, dass man in die Wiederbelebung des Wagens an anderer Stelle viel Zeit und Geld investiert und einem der TÜV den Wagen dann karosseriebedingt „killt“. 2) Fahrwerk Das Fahrwerk ist eigentlich sehr robust aufgebaut und seine metallischen Teile sollten durch die Standzeit nicht über Gebühr gelitten haben. Hier sind es eher die diversen Gummiteile, die Alters- und Standschäden haben können. Zur Wiederbelebung müssen nicht unbedingt gleich alle gewechselt werden. Als erstes sollte man nach Sichtkontrolle vorgehen und alles, was einen angerissenen und brüchigen Eindruck macht, auf die Austauschliste setzen. Die vier Gummi-Achsmanschetten der Antriebswellen der Hinterachse sollten unbedingt gesichtet werden. Wenn sie einen brüchigen Eindruck machen, ist deren Wechsel dringend angeraten. Der ist allerdings nur über Ausbau des Differenzials und tlw. Zerlegungsarbeiten der Achsstücke durchführbar. Die Stoßdämpfer wurden durch die Standzeit auch nicht besser. Wenn man an ihnen Leckagen feststellt, sind sie auf jeden Fall zu ersetzen. Aber auch „unauffällige“ Stoßdämpfer sollte man unbedingt auf ihre Wirkung checken. Am besten auf einen Stoßdämpfer-Prüfstand. Defekte Stoßdämpfer sind verkehrsunsicher und unbedingt zu ersetzen! Der Lenkungsdämpfer wäre zu überprüfen und ggf. zu ersetzen. Das Differenzial kann mit Sicherheit einen Ölwechsel vertragen. Die Hardyscheiben des Antriebsstranges der Kardanwelle sollten gecheckt werden auf evtl. Sprödigkeit und/oder ob ausgeschlagen. Das gesamte Bremssystem sollte fachmännisch überprüft und ggf. instandgesetzt werden. Auf jeden Fall sollten die Bremsschläuche unabhängig von ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild ersetzt werden. Bremsschläuche können sich nämlich intern zusetzen und beinträchtigen dann die Bremsanlage und deren Bremswirkung kritisch. Darüber hinaus sollten die Bremsbeläge erneuert und die Gängigkeit der Bremsbacken aller Räder inklusive der Bremsbacken der Feststellbremse geprüft und ggf. wiederhergestellt werden. Der Schlauch der Kupplungshydraulik sollte ebenfalls erneuert werden. 3) Gummiteile Gummi will als Naturmaterial bewegt werden und wird deshalb durch Standzeit nicht besser sondern eher schlechter durch: Aushärtung, Sprödigkeit, Setzen, Risse und Zerbröseln. Altersbedingte Probleme entstehen vor allem mit den Gummis der Achsen, den Kühlwasserschläuchen, Scheibendichtungen, Hardyscheiben, Ölschläuchen, Kraftstoff-Schläuchen und ähnlichen Bauteilen. Ferner Scheibenwischerblätter. Es empfiehlt, sich eine umfassende Sichtkontrolle zur Feststellung, welche Gummiteile unmittelbar zu ersetzen sind, weil sie die Fahrtüchtigkeit bzw. die Wasserdichte des Wagens gefährden, bzw. welche noch eine Weile drin bleiben können. Manche Probleme treten erst nach und nach im Betrieb auf. Wenn diese Materialien nur langsam porös werden, kann man das durchaus mitkriegen und nach und nach diese Teile erneuern. Wenn allerdings dann ein Schlauch platzt, kann es kritisch werden. Scheibendichtungen kann man mit Pflegemitteln wieder etwas verbessern. Die gealterten Keilriemen sollten überprüft und am besten ersetzt werden. Ein während der Fahrt gerissener Keilriemen ist keine Kleinigkeit. Die Reifen sind auf jeden Fall zu erneuern (egal ob deren Profil noch „gut“ ist), da der Gummi nach Jahren ausgehärtet ist. Dadurch geht die Bremswirkung in die Knie bzw. können so gealterte Reifen platzen. Eine Empfehlung des ADAC z.B. ist der Tausch der Reifen nach max. 7-8 Jahren (siehe DOT-Nummer an den Reifenflanken). Die Kraftstoffschläuche sollten auf jeden Fall ersetzt werden. Dabei auch an die kurzen Schläuche am Tank denken. 4) Flüssigkeiten Sämtliche Flüssigkeiten sollten ausgetauscht werden: * Kühlmittel * Motoröl * Getriebeöl Schaltgetriebe * Getriebeöl Automaticgetriebe * Differenzial-Öl * Servolenkungs-Öl * Bremsflüssigkeit * ggf. Niveauregulierungsöl * Kraftstoff (weil der auch altern kann, indem sich z.B bei Benzin insbesondere die "zündfreudigen" Bestandteile vorzeitig verflüchtigen) * Scheibenwasser (System reinigen bzw. Reparatur Wasserbehälter) 5) Filter und Dichtungen Es sollten alle Filter gewechselt werden * Luftfilter wechseln bzw. reinigen * Motorölfilter * Kraftstofffilter Bei Motoröl- und Benzinfilter kann es – je nach Verschmutzungs-/Verrostungsgrads des Motors und Tanks – erforderlich sein, beim Ölwechsel nach 200 – 300 km diese Filter erneut auszutauschen. Die Motordichtungen und Simmeringe können hinüber sein, da muss man mit Undichtigkeiten rechnen, sobald der Motor erstmal wieder läuft. 6) Motor Wenn ein Motor 10 - 20 Jahre ohne Konservierung gestanden hat, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich, dass an den Zylinderlaufbahnen und den Kolbenringen durch eindringende Luftfeuchtigkeit bzw. durch die Kopfdichtung gesickertes Kühlmittel Rost entstanden ist. Auch an der Nockenwelle und an den Ventilen/Sitzen ist das nicht ungewöhnlich. Und zwar nicht nur als Flugrost, sondern es können auch grobe Rostnarben bzw. festgebackene Kolbenringe entstanden sein. Motor zunächst vorsichtig manuell durchdrehen: ' Dazu Warnung: ' Finger weg von Startpilot zum sofortigem „Gewaltstart“! Startpilot ist für Automotoren, die lange gestanden haben, Gift. Die Zylinder und Lager sind absolut trocken und dieses Startzeug ist hochexplosiv, so dass der Motor zu 99% zünden und anspringen wird - aber halt trocken, sprich ohne ausreichende Schmierung! Im schlimmsten Fall verbrennt Euch ruck zuck ein Auslassventil oder es bleibt hängen oder ein Kolben frisst. Die Folgeschäden sind nachhaltig und ein festgerosteter Motor, der mit Gewalt zum Laufen gebracht wurde, läuft sicher nicht lange... Und auch auf keinen Fall den Motor erstmal mit dem Anlasser durchdrehen, sondern mit der Ratsche an der Kurbelwelle (vorher Zünd- bzw. Glühkerzen raus). Wenn das nicht geht, die Zylinder mit WD40 fluten und ein paar Tage warten. Wenn dann der Motor immer noch nicht zu drehen ist, muss der Motor geöffnet werden. Dann sind voraussichtlich größere Überholungsarbeiten fällig. Eine weitere Methode, den Motor erst mal zu drehen, besteht (bei manuellem Getriebe) darin, den vierten Gang einzulegen und das Auto durch die Gegend zu schieben. Der Motor kann so unter mechanischer Belastung des Antriebstrangs drehen, ohne dass wirklich was kaputt gehen kann. Das Ganze durchaus mit abmontiertem Ventildeckel, damit man sieht, wie die Systeme arbeiten und funktionieren. Ein Tropfen Öl in die Kerzenlöcher ist natürlich auch immer dabei, aber die wirklich wichtige Schmierung, die darunter stattfinden muss, wird dabei noch nicht erreicht. Altes Motoröl raus: Vor weiteren Maßnahmen wird empfohlen, erst mal das alte Öl aus dem Motor abzulassen. Das kann unter Umständen lange dauern, oder gar nicht gehen, weil das Öl verharzt ist. Nimm einen 5l-Kanister mit, lass die alte Suppe über Nacht abtropfen, am nächsten Morgen Ablassschraube wieder rein. Wenn das alte, zähe Öl nicht richtig raus läuft, sollte die Ölwanne abgebaut werden (dazu vorher neue Dichtung besorgen) und der ganze Öldreck und Ölschlamm daraus rückstandsfrei entfernt werden. Ist auch sonst mal eine gute Idee, dieses zu tun. Für die jetzt fällige Wiederauffüllung wird 10W40 empfohlen, man kann aber auch gern 15W40 nehmen. Dann aber was Besseres, das eine MB-Freigabe à la 229.x hat (Siehe dazu Anmerkung am Ende des Kapitels). Vom Einsatz von 5W40-er wird abgeraten – weil’s so dünn ist, kann es passieren, dass sich ausgerechnet der Dreck löst, der die Dichtungen noch beisammen hält. Mach das nicht. Unsere Motoren sind für mineralisches Öl konstruiert worden und nicht für diese dünne Synthetik-Schmierung. Erstes Drehen per Anlasser: Eine gut geladene Batterie bereit stellen, denn jetzt wird’s für sie „anstrengend“. In der nächsten Runde (Kerzen noch raus, oder Diesel-/Benzinzufuhr unterbrochen) mit dem Anlasser drehen, aber noch ohne Zündung bis die Öldruckanzeige „kommt“. Somit ist auch noch kein Kompressionsdruck unten auf den zunächst noch trockenen Pleuellagern. Dann hast Du die Gewissheit, dass zumindest schon einmal Öl in den Lagern und an den Zylinderwänden ist und mit Glück auch oben auf der Nockenwelle. Wer sicher gehen will, demontiert den Ventildeckel und schmiert in diesem Bereich Nockenwelle, Schlepphebel etc. manuell. Bis sich Öldruck aufbaut, kann es locker 30-60 Sekunden dauern. Die Ölpumpe braucht bei Anlasserdrehzahl eine gute Zeit, um neu anzusaugen und das komplette System mit Öl durchzupumpen. Bei diesen Vorübungen alle sichtbaren mechanischen Systeme auf Undichtigkeiten, seltsame Geräusche und sonstige Auffälligkeiten beobachten. Das Ventilspiel sollte man auch mal kontrollieren ob es noch richtig ist. Erster Startversuch: Dazu mit (neuen) eingeschraubten Kerzen vorsichtige Versuche mit Anlasser und Zündung. Ein Kanister frischer Treibstoff ist sicher nützlich. Aber Achtung, wenn Du den Treibstoff direkt aus dem Kanister kommen lässt - der Rücklauf geht in den Tank zurück und der Kanister ist bald leer. Bei den 6-Zylinder Vergasermotoren vorher jeweils einen Schluck Sprit in die Registervergaser von oben reinbringen. Dies wird nötig sein, weil der Motor sonst ewig braucht mit der Starterdrehzahl Sprit anzusaugen. Ohne Gas starten. Sobald er zündet, ein wenig Gas geben. Wenn er durchläuft (vorausgesetzt die Membran der Benzinpumpe ist noch heile) warmlaufen lassen. Sollte die Maschine nach mehreren Versuchen nicht zünden, wird empfohlen, relativ schnell dazu überzugehen, den Wagen anzuschleppen. Das führt in den meisten Fällen letztlich zum Erfolg. Starkes Qualmen am Anfang ist normal durch das in die Zylinder eingebrachte Öl. Motor warm laufen lassen und alles beobachten, ob nichts undicht ist. Gerne sind Spritleitungen und Wasserschläuche morsch oder von irgendwelchen Tieren angefressen. Falls alles dicht ist, lasst ihn gut warm laufen. Noch nicht fahren!!! Motor abstellen und Öl wieder raus , Ölfilter wechseln und frisches Öl rein. Erster Fahrversuch und "Einfahren": Wenn die Bremsen (sollten natürlich überprüft sein und mindestens neue Flüssigkeit und Beläge bekommen heben) sowie alles andere funktioniert, kann gefahren werden. Volltanken und einen halben Liter ATF Öl dazu geben. Dadurch werden Benzinpumpe, Vergaser, Ventile etc. gereinigt und zugleich alles geschmiert. Die ersten 100 bis 200km wie einen Neuwagen behandeln. Keine Drehzahlorgien und beim Schalter fleißig schalten. Bedenkt, dass mit Sicherheit im Motor Flugrost ist, der nun freikommt und eine Zeit lang im System schmirgelnd unterwegs ist, bis er sich in den Filtern ablagert. Nach ca. 300km Fahren Öl und Ölfilter noch mal wechseln. Je nach Zustand des Tanks kann auch ein erneuter Wechsel des Treibstofffilters sinnvoll sein bzw. notwendig werden. Anmerkung: 229.x bedeutet, dass Mercedes-Benz dem Hersteller bescheinigt hat, dass sein produziertes Öl in einem Benz eingesetzt werden darf. Dies ist ein höherwertigeres Kriterium als z.B. die API-Spezifikation des Öls (z.B. SL/CF). Viele denken hier, je höher der Buchstabe, desto besser. Stimmt auch. Wissenswertes dazu Eine Herstellerfreigabe ist "höherwertiger", da bei Mogelpackung ganz schnell die Freigabe entzogen würde. Man kann jetzt Öl von Liqui-Moly, Shell, Castrol oder was auch immer verwenden. Ein Öl mit MB-Freigabe muss nicht unbedingt teurer sein als eines ohne. Daher: Preise vergleichen! 7) Kühlsystem Das Kühlsystem leidet ebenfalls durch lange Standzeiten: * Das Kühlmittel selbst altert und verliert seine Korrosionsschutz- und Antifreeze-Eigenschaften * Die Kühlschläuche altern * Der Thermostat kann klemmen * Das System kann verkalkt sein * Die Kühlbohrungen im Motor können verkalt bzw. auch angerostet sein. 8) Elektrik Die Batterie sollte ersetzt werden, da sie durch Untätigkeit mit Sicherheit gelitten hat und bei den ersten Startversuchen hoch belastet wird. Die Batterieklemmen müssen ggf. entkorrodiert und mit Batteriefett festgeklemmt werden. Die Ladespannung der Batterie sollte überprüft werden, da evtl. der (externe) Regler durch die Zeit gelitten hat. Sämtliche Glühbirnen sollten durchgecheckt werden. Erforderlichenfalls Kontakte säubern. Die Spiegel der Scheinwerfer können matt geworden sein. Erforderlichenfalls vorsichtig reinigen bzw. ersetzen. Und nun viel Freude an dem technisch wiedererweckten /8-Dornröschen! Denn jetzt können die Verschönerungsarbeiten beginnen: Innenausstattung Und wenn das /8-Dornröschen nach all den Jahren doch etwas müffelt, siehe nächsten Punkt: 9) Muff-Geruch im Innenraum Muff-Geruch ist zwar kein technisches Problem sondern "nur" ein olfaktorisches, welches aber auch recht unangenehm sein kann. Es gibt hier im /8KnowHow einen Beitrag dazu. ---- Last not least besten Dank an die vielen kundigen Forumsmitglieder, ohne die dieser Beitrag nicht zustande hätte kommen können! Link zum ursprünglichen Thread ---- Helmut 230.6 06:15, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC)